Baseball Idiot
by reishilovesyaoi
Summary: in a world where he chose one dream instead of the other, will they ever get the chance to be together? 8059, 1859, read and review please.


**Title**: Baseball Idiot

**Author**: Reishi

**Rating:** T

**Warning**: shounen-ai

**Pairing**: 8059, 1859

**Disclaimer**: don't own anything, as always.

**A/N:** just another story to honor the latest trend of 8059 fics, XDD. And I missed writing, it's been a while, d*mn writer's block has been keeping me at bay.

Somehow, something kept troubling me with this fic, X_x tell me if you find it.

**-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-**

The Namimori Stadium was filled with people. Adrenaline was pumping through everyone's veins as they all watched the final game between Namimori and the Takenori baseball teams. It was the last inning, and they had to make this a homerun hit if Namimori wanted to win.

The fans of Namimori chanted in unison as the last player took his place, "Yamamoto! Yamamoto!"

Smiling, Yamamoto Takeshi waved at them happily.

Here is Yamamoto Takeshi at 24 years old. Right now he is a famous and successful baseball player. Once in his life he was a part of the vongola. A mafia family he thought was a game, but as time passed by he realized it was no game, and became unsure… after all, a baseball player can't be a mafioso, and a mafioso baseball player is just plain wrong. Back then, he had to make a choice.

"_It's Yamamoto's life, we can't dictate what you should do with it…" Tsuna said to him gently "Whatever path you choose you will always have our support…"_

_Hibari didn't say anything, Chrome nodded gently, while Lambo shrugged. _

"_Follow your heart to the EXTREME!!" was Ryohei's advice._

_So Yamamoto turned to the last person…one of the reasons he can't decide. Gokudera was alone in the garden when the swordsman approached, smoking and seemingly lost in thoughts._

"_Gokudera---" he began._

"_Don't start" the man interrupted, letting out a puff of smoke. For a while silence filled the air between them, and it was almost unbearable. Yamamoto was just about to break it when…_

"_Don't think about other people when you decide, you look like you're thinking too much…idiot" the italian said, looking at him._

"_But…I…"_

"_Since when did you start thinking too much?" cross-armed, Gokudera glared at him, "Don't think. Just do whatever you want, Yakkyu Baka"_

Shaking his head slightly, Yamamoto reminded himself he was in a game, but he couldn't stop the flashbacks… After that day Yamamoto gave up his ring and sword to follow his dream of becoming a professional baseball player. Everyone was there to see him off, which almost made him change his mind, but it's like Gokudera said, don't think about others and follow what you want…

"_I'm sure you'll make a great player Yamamoto!" Tsuna said to him as he was out of the base's door._

"_Thank you, Tsuna" he grinned widely and waved at them before turning to leave. He spotted Gokudera behind all of tem with an unreadable expression on his face. he wanted to ask him…and tell that he…. "I won't let you down!" he said before running away and not daring himself to look back…_

That was the last time he saw any of them, 5 years have passed since then, sure there were times that he missed them, one more than the other…he missed the feeling of being able to wield his sword, the strange adrenaline of combat, but at the same time he was also happy he was able to make his dream a reality…if only they were here to see it…

"And it's ace player Yamamoto as batter! Will Yamamoto bring his team to yet another victory?!" a loud voice rang out in the open fields, snapping the dark haired man back to reality.

He focused on the enemy's pitch. That's right, this is the path he chose for himself, now way he was letting them down as well.

A pitch… and… BAM!!!

The crowd went wild as Yamamoto hit the ball with all power, eyes followed the white baseball as it flew…flew…flew…HOMERUN!!!

"YES!!" Yamamoto shouted happily as the crowd rejoiced over their victory…just then something caught his eye over one of the stands…a wave of familiar silver hair…the man felt himself freeze, could it be?

But before he could take a second look Yamamoto found himself being hugged, patted and cheered by his fellow team mates and oncoming fans.

"Good job Yamamoto!"

"You were great Takeshi!"

He laughed at this, but still couldn't shake off that feeling. He excused himself gently and ran over to the stand were he saw the stroke of familiar hair. The people were slowly starting to disperse. He looked and looked but he couldn't find him… or maybe it was just his imagination playing with him…

"What are you looking for, Yakkyu Baka?"

Yamamoto froze for a few seconds before turning to where the voice came from. There, leaning against one of the walls of the stands…is Gokudera Hayato, the man that's been stuck inside his mind and heart for five years now. He felt so happy tears were starting to form in his eyes.

Gokudera glared at him, cross-armed. "What? Are those tears of joy for winning?" he said sarcastically. Gokudera looked the same, save the slightly more mature face and a bit more squared shoulders, he wasn't cute anymore, but had grown to a full pledged creature of beauty.

Laughing slightly, he pushed the tears away before they had a chance to roll down his cheeks. "Maybe, and I'm just glad to see you again, Gokudera…"

Smiling softly, the italian shook his head "You're still the stupid Yamamoto I know…"

"People don't change that easily then…" he said.

Gokudera looked at him seriously now. Yamamoto noticed he was paler than he last remembered him. he wanted to ask about him, how was he doing, about the others… that feeling he ad been trying to conceal for 5 years was starting to rise up again in his chest.

"Uhm…"

"They're fine…everyone is fine…" Gokudera said, having a clue what was on his mind. He smirked, "Really, you're still easy to figure out, Yakkyu baka…"

He laughed and scratched the back of his head "Ahaha…you're the only one who can read me like that Gokudera…" he said, god, how he missed him. he missed everyone, he missed his sword, he missed the mafia.

Gokudera walked closer and stopped right in front of the baseball player. He whispered, in a low tone "Takeshi…" Yamamoto felt himself flush when Gokudera used his first name "The tenth should call you soon…"

"Tsuna? Why?" he asked.

"Yamamoto, I…" Gokudera's hand went to his shirt, trying to hold onto it, for some reason he sounded really really tired.

"Gokudera?"

"Yamamoto! There you are! What are you doing here? The awarding ceremony is about to start!!" one of Yamamoto's team mates suddenly appeared. "Were you talking to some one?"

"Yep, this is Gokudera, one of my friends and uh??" he stopped realizing that all of a sudden, Gokudera wasn't there anymore…leaving a confused Yamamoto "what? Where did he go?"

"Are you alright?" his team mate asked "You must be hallucinating, there was no one else here when I found you..."

Yamamoto frowned, that was impossible, Gokudera was here, he even touched him, he spoke to him… he responded, Gokudera was here!

"Yamamoto?"

"Yeah, I'm coming…" he said to the man, looking around for a last time… he didn't just imagined it…did he?

The award ceremony lasted longer than the usual, and Yamamoto was awarded the game's MVP (do baseball have MVP? I'm sorry I have no idea) award. But all throughout the entire program Yamamoto's mind was somewhere else… why would Gokudera run off? It didn't make sense.

"Yamamoto? Yamamoto!"

"Eh? W-what is it? Sorry…my mind was drifting off…"

The man cross-armed "No doubt about that, you didn't understand I word we've been saying did you?"

"Ahaha…sorry…"

The other shook his head "It's alright… it's probably just fatigue, go home and take a good long rest, you've worked hard today."

"Hai!" he smiled.

Yamamoto sighed as walked to his apartment unit. It was small and just enough for the baseball player, since he refused to live in that big condo unit his manager offered him, he could still take care of himself, he was a swordsman once, sure he needed to practice a little to regain his mastery of the shigure shouen style, but if he was able to do it before, he certainly could still do it now.

He dropped to his bed and opened the lights lazily, true he was tired, but he knew well enough that it wasn't his mind playing tricks on him when he saw Gokudera today, he wanted to ask him why he just ran away…but he had no communication with them anymore…

Gokudera…

RIIINNNGGG…

Yamamoto nearly jumped when he heard his cell phone rang. Quickly whipping it out of his pocket he brought it to his ears with a simple "Hello?"

Another familiar voice came from the other side, "Moshi Moshi, Y-Yamamoto?" Tsuna's voice came from the other side, calmer and more mature than the last time he heard him.

Yamamoto sat up on the bed excitedly "Tsuna? Ahahaha, I knew you'd call! Well, Gokudera told me this afternoon, but still I knew you'd call Ahahaha!!" he laughed, can't even explain how he felt at the moment.

"Gokudera went to my game this afternoon too! I wanted to show him my team mates, but he just disappeared! Hahaha! I didn't know Gokudera was shy to strangers! Then he--"

"Yamamoto" Tsuna said rather authoritatively, stopping him from speaking… "G-Gokudera-kun… Gokudera-kun didn't go to your game…"

"What?" he frowned "of course he did! I saw him with my own two eyes! I spoke with him! he just ran way but he was there."

"No, Yamamoto… Gokudera-kun didn't go to your game…" Tsuna's voice was sad, even regretful. "H-He couldn't…"

"What are you talking about Tsuna?" there was something he didn't like about this…No. he didn't like it at all…

"Yamamoto…Gokudera-kun… is…in coma"

----

Yamamoto ran all the way to the hospital Tsuna had told him, ignoring the fact that he was still covered in mud, the doctors and nurses who shouted at him the moment he pushed through the front door of the hospital, the other people who pointed at him and started whispering. No, Takeshi didn't give a damn about any of them. Because there was only one thing in his mind right now.

Reaching the room Tsuna told him, he almost destroyed the door hinges by opening it harshly, his eyes widened at the sight that was inside.

Lying in the hospital bed, strapped to a mechanical ventilator and a heart pumping machine lay Gokudera Hayato, he looked the same as Yamamoto saw him that afternoon, except the Gokudera he saw was walking, scowling,…and alive. Not like this… it can't be…

"Y-Yamamoto…" Tsuna went to him and looked sadly. "I'm sorry…" he said, his eyes were red and puffy, evident that he had been crying not so long ago.

"Tsuna…" he whispered, throat suddenly gone all dry. "W-What…What happened?"

"The base…was attacked" Tsuna explained. "We fought with them but they were just too many…Gokudera-kun…ended up at the wrong place at the wrong time…I couldn't stop it…I'm sorry Yamamoto…" he began to sob.

"G-Gokudera…" the ex-swordsman went to the man asleep on the bed, refusing to take it in, "You're kidding me right? This is some sort of joke…right? You even went to my game this afternoon… No… It's not funny Gokudera! Open your eyes!" he said.

"He's not going to wake up Herbivore" a voice said from the door and Yamamoto looked up to meet the eyes of an angry Hibari Kyouya. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"H-Hibari-san, I invited him here…" Tsuna began.

"He doesn't have to right to be here" Hibari said coldly, pointing to the baseball player "He abandoned us, what right does he have to see him?"

"Hibari…I…" Yamamoto began.

Hibari brought out his tonfas and was ready to strike. "Leave. Now." He said, dead serious

"H-Hibari-san please…not here... not in front of Gokudera-kun…"

At those words Hibari's eyes went to the italian on the bed, and seemed to calm down a bit. But he was still angry when he turned to Yamamoto "I want you gone when I come back" he said, storming out of the room.

Confused, Yamamoto turned to Tsuna "W-What has been going on, Tsuna?"

Tsuna looked at him sadly "I'm sorry Yamamoto, none of this is your fault… it's just that…ever since you left…things were never the same…and… a lot has happened until then…"

Yamamoto suddenly felt sick, he fell on his knees… "I…"

"Yamamoto…"

"This is my fault…" he whispered, going up to the Italian on the bed "Why didn't you just tell me you didn't want me to leave Gokudera? If you just told me, I wouldn't have left! Don't do this Gokudera, I remember, you wanted to tell me something right?? This afternoon? Well, I'm here! I'll listen!"

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna tried to pull him away "Don't!"

"But Tsuna…he…he was there… this can't be happening…it just can't…"

"I'm sorry… Yamamoto…"

Yamamoto felt the tears falling from his eyes… how did things turn out like this? Why?

Later that night, Yamamoto volunteered to watch over Gokudera. Well, he stubbornly refused to go, and not even Hibari's bites were able to drive him away, so after a near death match between the two Tsuna was able to persuade the prefect to let him for one night…

So Yamamoto stayed there, watching over the italian, still in complete shock over all this, if it doesn't look so real he would've guessed this was some sort of April fools joke played on him. Still, for a prank, this is…too much.

With a heavy heart he watched as the man breathed slowly through the ventilator beside his bed, and the only thing making his heart still function is that other machine beside his bed. Everything happened so fast, what the hell had he been doing? He's been living only for himself, while Gokudera…had always lived for Tsuna and the vongola…for the fist time, Yamamoto felt angry with himself, Gokudera had always been there when he needed him, doing homework, and fighting side by side with him…and he left, at that moment he fully understood why Gokudera looked that way the day he left… and it could be too late for him to apologize…

"Gokudera…" he closed his eyes. "I love you…I'm sorry…"

--XX—

"Yamamoto? Wake up… it's morning… wake up…" a hand gently shook Yamamoto awake, he opened his eyes groggily to find Tsuna beside him, he straightened up.

"OH, Tsuna, Ohayou…it's morning already?" it felt like he haven't sleep at all. he looked around, "W-What the? Hey! Where's Gokudera?" he asked, wasn't Gokudera lying there in the bed a few hours ago? And wait… weren't they in the hospital?

"Yamamoto? Are you alright?" Tsuna asked him worriedly. "Are you sure you want to go with us?"

"Go? Where?" he was confused, what was going on? Is this some sort of dream? He pinched himself, it hurt…

"Yamamoto…today is Gokudera-kun's funeral…"

The ex-rain guardian felt his heart plummet, Gokudera was dead? How? He was in a coma just a few hours ago right? He can't be dead… "No Tsuna, he's not dead… he can't be…I was just visiting him at the hospital remember? He can't be dead…"

Tsuna shook his head and looked at him as if fearful of his sanity "Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun died a week ago, you were there when his heart eventually gave out, he's gone Yamamoto…Gokudera-kun's dead…"

Gokudera's dead?...Yamamoto felt himself go numb, how can that be? He was just there, he was talking to him yesterday, He can't be dead…

"Yamamoto, maybe it's better if you stay here…"Tsuna was saying.

"No" he shook his head and said firmly "I'm going…"

The Vongola Decimo didn't say anything else.

Gokudera Hayato's funeral was small and quiet, all the guardians went to pay their respect, Yamamoto stood far from the rest of them, since he wasn't a guardian anymore and Hibari was firm about not letting him near the coffin.

Where he was standing Yamamoto wept silently…

And when the ceremony was finished everyone started to leave, soon, even Bianchi, Shamal, and Tsuna left, leaving Hibari in front of the grave… Yamamoto went beside him, this time Hibari just let him…

Silence…

"Hibari…I'm sorry…" the baseball player whispered "I would give up anything just to turn back time and--"

"It's not to me you should apologize to" the cloud guardian replied, eyes still not leaving the tombstone of the once proud storm guardian of vongola. "He was the one that died when you left…"

"Gokudera…"

Hibari stared at it for a few minutes more before turning to leave as well. "Do everything when you're still alive, tell everyone you want to tell, live and die without regret herbivore…" he whispered before leaving.

Yamamoto didn't get what he said, because tears were already blinding him…how can he do that? When he already regret everything…

"Yamamoto…"

He closed his eyes, if he could just die right now he would gladly accept it…

"Yamamoto…"

"Damn it Yamamoto, you're cutting off my circulation! Get off already!!"

That voice! Yamamoto jerked awake, looking around he realized he was still in the hospital room, and that there before him was Gokudera, looking weak and tired but alive and breathing, he was at the moment having a nurse remove the mechanical ventilator…

"Gokudera…"

"Geez, you're killing me more than you're helping Yakkyu Baka! What are you even doing here?" he stopped when Yamamoto suddenly embraced him tightly, as if scared he'd go away "H-hey! Let go! What are you doing?!"

"You're alive… thank God, I thought I was gonna lose you…"

A blush appeared on the bomber's cheeks "What the hell are you talking about Stupid idiot? Has years in baseball made you even more idiotic than usual?"

Yamamoto laughed, it really was Gokudera, the Gokudera he knew and loved. "I'm sorry Gokudera, I'm sorry I left…"

"W-What are you talking about?"

"You were sad when I left didn't you? I'm sorry Gokudera, if you just told me I wouldn't have done it…"

Gokudera froze and looked away from him "That's why I told you to do what you want Yamamoto, you did…"

"Gokudera…I…"

Just then, the door opened to reveal Tsuna with Hibari and the others bringing in fruits and flowers, a riot broke out when they learned that Gokudera was awake, Ryohei was shouting extreme that loud enough to be heard all the way down to the ground floor, the girls were excited and was bombarding the italian with questions on his preferred food that made Gokudera blush slightly. Too much attention was probably too much for the newly awakened bomber.

Yamamoto watched the scene from the door, smiling, and as Hibari was about to go out annoyed with all the crowding that was happening inside the room. He told the man "I'm coming back, Hibari…"

Hibari glared at him… but in the light of the happiness that was going on inside the room was restraining himself. "You…"

"And this time…I won't lose to you…"

-end-

**-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-**

A/N: and done, sorry, that was made in just 3-4 hours so it's a bit…well, you decide what it is! XDD

I love a 8059,1859 fic in one, XDD. First time trying to post one, so reviews and comments are very much appreciated, just be easy on the flames guys! T_T

Good day to all!!


End file.
